Amor De Madre
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Esta historia a escribí en honor a todas las madres del mundo, disfrutenla. One-shot. NOTA: no es un BubblesxButch, solo que la historia es sobre ellos principalmente


**¡Hola! , bueno aquí otro one-shot que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando una canción…disfrútenlo**

"_amor de madre es un amor infinito, es el fruto en el vientre, es un regalo de Dios,_

_Algunas veces cometemos errores y esa pobre mujer…no tuvo otra opción…"_

* * *

Amor de madre:

13 de Diciembre del año 80 a las 3:24 A.M.

En una sala de parto de un hospital, había una mujer de cabello rubio tomado en dos coletas, estaba dando a luz a un niño blanco de pelo negro y ojos verdes, la madre lo vio con mucho orgullo al ver lo bello que era y sonrió de emoción, además, después de todo el sufrimiento que pasó con ese ángel de Dios recién caído del cielo, merecía un respiro, un respiro de su dura vida, por esos momentos tan difíciles después de tener a su hijo en su vientre

-es el niño mas lindo del mundo, yo te voy a cuidar y daré todo por ti…- la madre dejó caer unas lágrimas que después se convirtieron en un desgarrador llanto

-pero señora ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta una enfermera de largo cabello naranjo y ojos rosados

-yo…yo he tenido que luchar sola todo este tiempo, cuando llevaba 6 meses de embarazo el ingrato de mi marido se fue sin dejar motivos o alguna razón, se fue en la mañana y jamás volvió, y desde ese momento e tenido que luchar sola con mi hijo-relataba la madre mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras la enfermera la abrazaba con el cariño de una madre

-tiene que estar tranquila señora, yo veo que usted es una mujer fuerte y podrá cuidar a su niño sin que ningún infeliz la mantenga- le decía la enfermera de ojos rosados a la pobre madre que estaba desconsolada

El niño esta a punto de cumplir 8 meses, se parece a su padre y ya dice "mama", era un niño muy bello, pero los problemas ya comenzaban a aparecer, la madre no tiene dinero para comprar el pan diario y ya nadie la quiere ayudar. La madre estaba desesperada, necesitaba alimentar a su hijo pero no tenia los medios para hacerlo

-ya no queda nada-decía la madre al revisar toda la cocina de su pequeña habitación alquilada

-mama, mama-decía el pequeño niño en un intento de avisar que tenia hambre

-ya voy hijito, ya voy déjeme ver que hago para comer-la pobre madre no sabia que hacer para alimentar a su querido hijo, tuvo que ir a pedirle a la vecina de nuevo

-¿tu de nuevo?- preguntaba una mala mujer de pelo Blanco y ojos grises

-disculpe señora, es que le vine a pedir un poco de pan para alimentar a mi hijo, ya no tengo nada-decía la madre intentando aguantar el llanto

-eres una miserable y no vas a cambiar, aquí tienes unos panes para que no te mueras de hambre con ese pobre chico que tuvo la mala suerte de ser tu hijo, ¡trabaja inútil!-dijo la mala mujer tirándole una bolsa con algunos panes y entre carcajadas entro de nuevo a su elegante mansión

-ya no puedo seguir así, yo no quería llegar a esto pero, tengo que alimentar a mi hijito-dice derramando unas lagrimas

2:34 A.M.

La linda madre salió con una chaqueta celeste un poco vieja y fue hacia una casa descuidada y con olor a tabaco y alcohol. Tocó la puerta y salió un señor que traía una camisa desabrochada y su cabello café despeinado, con una corbata mal atada y unos ojos de maldad pura y con signos de estar ebrio.

-Burbujita…sabia que tarde o temprano aceptarías mi propuesta-dice mirándola pervertidamente

-yo…yo esto lo hago para alimentar a mi hijo- dijo tratando de mantener la compostura ante tales ojos malvados

-si claro todas dicen lo mismo, ya pasa- dice tomándola fuertemente de el brazo y la jaló fuertemente hacia adentro

En esa horrible casa había botellas de alcohol por todos lados y cigarros y algunas jeringas

-ya, desvístete-dice sin ningún descaro el hombre

-Michelton. Te pido que al menos me des un lugar donde desvestirme, are esto pero todavía tengo dignidad-dice con pánico en sus ojos

-¡ja! La dignidad se te va a desaparecer pronto Burbujita querida… pero como eres una joya que me va a hacer rico, te concederle tu deseo, ve a aquella habitación y date prisa

La pobre madre con unas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos celestes entra a la habitación. Hay se encuentra con una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes, similar a su hijo, que parecía haber estado llorando, tenia su ropa desgarrada.

-_seguro el sucio de Mich abusó de ella_-pensó Burbuja y se le acercó

-no, no te me acerques-decía con pánico la chica de ojos esmeralda

-tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, yo estoy en la misma situación que tu-dijo Burbuja con una calida sonrisa, que hizo que esa chica sintiera confianza por ella

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó calidamente Burbuja

-Be-Bellota-contestó con algo de miedo

-¿Qué te hizo caer aquí?-le preguntó Burbuja de una forma de no lastimarla

-yo, yo termine aquí por culpa de mi padre-dijo tratando de tranquilizar su llanto

-¿tu padre? ¿Qué pudo hacer tu padre para que terminaras aquí?-preguntó preocupada

-el… el era un drogadicto y yo tenia que cuidar sola la casa y mantenerla, un día a el se le acabó el dinero y decidió venderme, me dijo que me iba a llevar con unos tíos ya que yo no le servía para nada y…me trajo aquí, con Mich Michelton para convertirme en una, una…-no pudo terminar por que el llanto volvió a ella

-ya, ya tranquila, yo estoy aquí por una situación distinta pero, tranquila, yo te voy a proteger de Mich Michelton y no dejaré que te toque-le dijo abrazándola como si fuera su madre

En eso, llega Mich con un señor rubio de ojos azules de tez blanca, parecido a Burbuja

-te demoraste mucho, pero aquí tengo un cliente que vino a ver a todas mis chicas, ¡Berserk, Brute y Brat vengan acá ahora!-fritó y en eso llegan tres chicas con ropas que mostraban mucho, o lo suficiente para el "trabajo" en el que estaban. Una tenia el pelo anaranjado y en puntas y tenia su "ropa" de color roja y exageradamente pintada, la otra tenia el pelo negro alborotado con su ropa verde también pintada exageradamente y la ultima era similar a Burbuja pero sus coletas rubias eran largas y su ropa era azul, pintada de la misma forma que las otras dos

-aquí están mis joyas, elige a la que quieras- Bellota y Burbuja estaban aterradas ante la idea, pero las otras ya estaban acostumbradas

-quiero a la rubia de coletas cortas-el rostro de Burbuja se volvió horriblemente blanco, Bellota no quería dejarla ir ya que las otras chicas eran mala con ella, mientras que las otras la miraban a Burbuja con odio

-tu, ve con este chico que se llama Boomer a la habitación 12, las otras, arréglense por si viene otro cliente- Burbuja con miedo se levanta y le da un beso en la cabeza a Bellota

-tranquila, solo se valiente y no te dejes intimidar- Burbuja se va con el lindo joven rubio y entran a la habitación. La pobre madre no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, pero ella lo iba a hacer por su hijo

Iban pasando los años y el niño lindo de mami vive como un rey, todo lo que quería la madre se lo consentía y nunca le negó nada. Creído y presumido el joven se ha vuelto y se cree el mejor. Por el sudor de su madre tiene auto del año y viste solo con ropa de marca. Por su forma de ser solo tiene solo un amigo de infancia y muchos enemigos

-¡haber! ¡Ven y golpéame si te atreves!-gritaba el chico de ojos verdes a otro chico de pelo negro y piel verdosa que usaba lentes

-¡por ahora te salvas pero espera que te vuelva a ver niño rico! ¡Te voy a dejar bien muerto!-gritaba mientras sus amigos intentaban calmarlo

-Butch, deja de hacer esto ¡con esto solo te ganas el odio de todos!-le dice su amigo de pelo largo y anaranjado con ojos rojos que usaba una gorra

-¡bah! ese imbécil nunca me va a tocar un pelo, nadie puede conmigo, ya vámonos Brick- dice y se sube a su auto seguido por su único amigo

Miércoles a las 1:14 A.M.

-¡hijo! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!-dice la madre y lo abraza tiernamente, pero el hijo se separa de ella secamente

-ah mama déjame en paz, estoy bien, recuerda que soy el mejor-dijo con un tono de superioridad

-hijo, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo su madre sentándose a su lado

-tengo sueño, ¿no puede ser otro día?-le pregunto realmente sin esperar respuesta, pero la madre lo detiene

-no, tiene que ser ahora, hijo, ¿tu tienes decidido que vas a hacer cuando ya seas mayor?-le pregunta mirándolo seriamente

-¿y para que? Soy rico y lo tengo todo, no necesito trabajar-dice tranquilamente

-te equivocas, yo no voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, cuando seas grande yo quiero que seas abogado o un gran militar, no te olvides que no tienes padre y la novia que elijas te tiene que amar, soy tu madre, tu padre y tu amiga y nunca lo debes olvidar-le dice mientras acaricia su pelo, besó su frente y se fue. Butch se quedó pensativo pero, no le tomó mucha importancia. Ese niño nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hacia su madre, por el, nada más.

"_Esta es la historia de una madre insaciable,_

_Que criando su hijo cometía un error,_

_No oyó consejos, siguió sus sentimientos y_

_Aunque vendió su cuerpo por su hijo luchó"_

Diciembre 16 del año 2003

Butch ya no es un niño, ya tiene 23, el a cambiado, tiene malas amistades y usa drogas también. Su madre concejos le dio, pero nunca la escuchó.

-ese idiota, se hubiera quedado conmigo ¿cierto chicos?-decía el chico de ojos verdes a un grupo de drogadictos que estaban con el "en otro mundo"

"_-Butch, tenemos que ir a la universidad, despierta-decía su ex mejo amigo, Brick_

_-no no voy a ir hoy, me voy a juntar con unos amigos-le respondió Butch que estaba ebrio después de una fiesta de solo malas personas_

_-vas a ir de nuevo con ellos ¿cierto?-le dijo Brick mirándolo con una cara de decepción y al referirse a "ellos" se refería a su grupo de amigos drogadictos_

_-si, no es tu problema…pero, ¿no quieres ir?-le responde Butch tratando de ponerse de pie tambaleándose_

_Brick sin aviso alguno le dio un puñetazo ante tal ofrecimiento. Brick era el joven mas inteligente de la Universidad y con las mejores notas, trató de ayudar a su amigo pero, el prefirió seguir en el mundo fácil. Brick lo miró con odio y solo dijo_

_-eres una mierda Butch, puedes seguir con tu perra vida y hacer que tu pobre madre siga matándose para mantenerte, yo no te quiero como amigo ,solo eres una mala influencia para mi, y yo…yo te creía un buen amigo, incluso te traté de ayuda pero, no tienes aso, adiós imbécil-dijo y se fue dejándolo en el piso_

_-¡bien! ¡Vete estúpido traidor! ¡No te necesito!-gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y escupiendo un poco de sangre"_

-¡dios! ¡Que hice mal! ¡Por que convertiste a mi hijo en eso!-lloraba desconsoladamente la madre

Un día tocaron la puerta, eran policías buscando un asesino con su descripción. La madre no lo creía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-¡no! ¡Mi hijo a nadie mató!-les gritaba a los policías que trataban de calmarla, pero como no pudieron uno la sujetó mientras el otro iba a buscar a Butch.

-¡mama! ¡Mama! ¡ Que pasa!-gritaba Butch mientras el oficial se lo llevaba detenido

-¡suelten a mi hijo ahora! ¡Suéltenlo!- gritaba Burbuja mientras las lagrimas empañaban sus cristalinos ojos

-¡mama perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor!-fue lo ultimo que escuchó Burbuja de su hijo, después los policías se lo llevaron a la cárcel

-¡por que! ¡Por que mi Dios! ¡Por favor ten piedad, ten piedad, por favor!-Lloraba desconsoladamente la madre en el suelo. Le importaban bien poco las pruebas, su hijo era inocente en su corazón

Así pasaron los días, Butch estaba en la cárcel y la madre adelgazó, ya no comía nada, no salía de su casa y en su cama se quedó. Bellota fuñe a ver a su querida madre, ya que eso era para ella

-¡mama! ¿Estas?-gritaba desde afuera y como nadie contestaba, fuñe a ver por la ventana que daba al cuarto de Burbuja

-¡mama! ¡Mama despierta quiero hablar contigo!-gritaba desde afuera y golpeaba la ventana pero Burbuja no respondía. Bellota se asustó al ver que no reaccionaba y llamo a la pocilía para que entraran a ver. Bellota vio aterrada el cuerpo de su madre que estaba pálido y no respiraba. Se la llevaron al hospital, pasaron unas horas, y murió. Bellota no lo podía creer y se echó a llorar en la camilla de su madre

-¡Dios por favor cuídala! ¡Cuida a mi única madre, por favor!- La enfermera que había hablado con Burbuja cuando llegó a la sala y abrazando a Bellota la sacó de la habitación para que pudieran llevarse el cuerpo de la querida y buena madre que, dio todo por su hijo.

Bellota fue a visitar a Butch a la cárcel, a Bellota le gustaba Butch pero, cuando se metió en la drogadicción lo dejo de querer.

-¡Bellota! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto contento Butch, el amaba a Bellota desde niños

-vengo a darte una mala noticia-decía seriamente y con una lagrima escapándose de sus ojos

-¡que paso! ¡Dime por favor!-le preguntaba Butch asustado

-tu madre, y mi madre, murió ayer en la mañana en el hospital-Butch soltó el teléfono por donde hablaba con Bellota, su rostro de voltio blanco y sin poder aguantarlo se echó a llorar

-¡no! ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Mama perdóname por favor!-gritaba Butch entre lagrimas

-si yo hubiera tenido una madre como la tuya, aun que lo fue para mi, la hubiera aprovechado, ella lo dio todo por ti y tu se lo pagas así…esto es para que pagues todo el sufrimiento que pasó tu madre por ti, adiós.-dijo Bellota y se fue, dejando a Butch llorando mientras un guardia lo devolvía a su celda

Esa noche, Butch empezó-o a pensar en todo lo que hizo su madre, y nunca la valoro, se hecha toda la culpa y recordar como fue es un castigo de Dios

-madre, perdóname-dijo con la cabeza agacha mientras una lagrima se deslizó por su rostro llegando a la fotografía de su madre que tenia en las manos

"_Esta es la historia de una madre insociable,_

_Que criando su hijo cometía un error,_

_No oyó consejos, siguió sus sentimientos y_

_Aunque vendió su cuerpo por su hijo luchó,_

_Amor de madre es un amor infinito,_

_Es el fruto en el vientre, es un regalo de Dios,_

_Algunas veces cometemos errores,_

_Y esa pobre mujer… no tuvo otra opción"_

**Fin…**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, review plis ¡bye! ^^**


End file.
